Micarah Kareaux
Micarah Kareaux, known affectionately as Mika, is a Moon Priestess-in-training of the village of Koiyuki. She plays a key figure and protagonist in the RWBY Fanverse Argence. She appears at the very end of Part 1, beginning her journey around the world to complete her training as a moon priestess. She becomes quickly caught up in the battle for Remnant, and eventually plays a key role in its fate. She was born as a child of prophecy with the Spark of Prayer. Appearance Micarah's most striking trait comes in the form of her pearly eyes, strongly resembling the sheen of mirrors. Her red hair grows outwards in a messy fray, with two longer strands coming down in front of her ears and shoulders on both sides. Her complexion begins pale, stemming from her lack of exposure to sunlight due to the heavy snowing in Koiyuki. However, it darkens a shade after spending more time in the sunny regions of Mistral. Her casual clothes contrast deeply with the white nature of her priestess dress. She enjoys darker clothes under the assumption that they maintain more heat compared to light colors. Contrary to her traditional role and duty, Micarah has a very modern taste in fashion, prefering black and metallic flashy outfits. Personality Despite having been trained as a priestess all her life, Micarah presents herself as a individual valuing freedom and expression, primarily her own. Having been raised in an unchanging village, she tires quickly of static events and enjoys sparking new encounters and experiences. She understands how to carry herself properly in the face of formal events, able to keep up acting as a girl of class and reserve, even if she's fuming inside. Micarah finds ways of catharsis and releasing her pent up emotions through music, primarily by playing her ocarina. History Mikarah was born in the snowy village of Koiyuki to the Kareaux family line. She was raised to fulfill the role of a moon priestess in taking care of the village shrine under the guidance of her grandmother. Unbeknownst to her, Micarah's parents were close friends with the Eizold family in the same town, particularly with Gazelle's mother and father prior to their untimely deaths. She was often cared for by Brom, a man who was close to her father. Even though she desired freedom, Micarah was repressed by the unchanging scenery and traditional ways of Koiyuki. She found a small freedom in playing the ocarina in her free time out of school and shrine duties. She stole stones from the temples and brough them to Brom, who helped carve it for her. As she began to come of age, Micarah was announced to take a journey through Remnant in order to better learn the ways of the world before tending to the shrine. Excited, she planned her journey to leave through the port town of Alm before sailing to Mistral and beginning her story there. Unknown to her, the fall of Vale occured near the same time as her departure from home. It would be weeks before the news would reach her on her journey. Semblance Prisma Prisma is a semblance passed down through the Kareaux lineage, granting blood descendants the ability to sever areas of space at will, either to cut them or to create barriers. The activations are near instant and unnoticable, apart from the space slicing and parting. Activations can only be done near the hands, feet, and head. The semblance plays a key role in the duties of the moon priestess for their rituals. While mostly used for traditional duties and small chores such as chopping vegetables, Prisma can also be used for self defense against Grimm. Though lacking deadliness by nature, users of Prisma can sever limbs off Grimm and create shields in space to defend. After its second awakening, Prisma's strength greatly increases allowing Micarah to rip doors through time and space to allow her and others to pass through them. Abilities Etymology Micarah has several different references. 'Mica' is a type of mineral with near perfect basal cleavage, and was used by Mesoamerican cultures to create mirrors. The name also roots from the Latin term micare, meaning "to shine/sparkle". However, in Turkish, Kara is the word for darkness. Cara also roots from the Irish word for 'friend'. Kareaux is a variant spelling of the French term carreau, translating as either arrow (projectile) or diamond (shape). Her whole name can be translated to mean 'Arrow of Light' or respectively 'Arrow of Darkness'. Prisma comes from two primary origins. The Latin origin comes with the meaning of a prism, most notably that which refracts light. The Greek origin is referred to as "to sever" or "to cut". Trivia *Micarah's name was inspired by the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Despite her color being argent silver, she tends to dislike the color. Gallery MicarahSelfy.png|Casual Clothes MicarahPriestessSelfy.png|Traditional Priestess Clothes Micarah's Emblem.png|Emblem Category:Argence Category:Female Category:Argence Character